Independent Woman - Carmosa Imprisoned, Ironhanded Host, Sisterly Hate, Loves Tobias
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics')'', you will gain the Independent Woman ending with the Carmosa Imprisoned, Ironhanded Host, Sisterly Hate, and Loves Tobias variants. - Responses listed in '''Bold '''are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in ''Italics ''are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in ''Bold Italics'' are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * Deserve a second chance * 'Should get what they deserve ' - How should I reply? * Tell the truth * 'Lie to her ' - What should I do? * Start cleaning * Read the book * ''Laze around '' - Did I? * ''Not really '' * No, did you? * Well, actually… - What should I tell her? * Alright. * ''Are you not tired of this? '' - What should I tell her? * I will. * ''What if I refuse? '' * ''What service? '' - '''Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * Go to the Lake * Go to Town '' '''- Choose “Town" - Should I ask him about it? * ''Ask him '' * Let it go - What should I tell him? * Carmosa is not worth it * '''''I understand - How should I approach this? * Appeal to friendship * Be seductive '' * Haggle * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the money? * ''Go to the inn * Bring them back - What should I do? * Just enjoy the food * Approach him - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? * You were brave to fight them! '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell her? * Talk back to her ''' * Apologize - What should I do? * Stay in the room * ''Follow the mysterious visitor'' - What should I do? * Go back home * ''Confront Tobias now'' - Should I trust Tobias? * No * ''Yes'' - Should I take him up on the offer? * Disagree * ''Agree'' - Should I let Tobias come in? * ''Yes, come in'' * No, better not - What should I tell him? * ''That would be nice'' * Or maybe not... - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? * ''You sure told her! '' - How should I respond? * Tell her * ''Why do you care? '' - What should I say to Sophia? * ''You are so bitter!'' * You are not that bad - Indeed, why? * For love * ''For political gains '' * For many reasons - What should I say to Sophia? * ''You are so cruel! '' * You are not worthless! '''- Choose “Cemetery” - What should I tell her? * So you are not a witch? * People can be stupid ''' - What should I tell her? * Not really * Maybe a little * ''I believe in myself '' '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell him? * Fine, keep your secret * Please tell me! * ''Tell me or face the consequences '' - What should I do? * ''Ask Gloria '' * Ask Sophia * Leave it - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * ''Call them both hopeless '' * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * ''Sneak out '' * Tell Gloria '''- Choose “Town” - What should I say? * I am not good wife material '' * I am not that independent * How do you know? - What should I do? * Agree with Madam Ghede * ''Beg to differ - What should I tell her? * They are not bad * They are the worst! '' - What should I tell her? * I wait for my chance * I have to learn more * ''I have my ways… '' - Where should I go? * ''Visit Tobias '' * Go to the Inn - What should I tell him? * Disagree * ''I understand - What should I do? * Agree * Disagree - What should I tell him? * Tell me about the Prince * Actually, tell me about yourself - What should I tell him? * You are still needed * Perhaps you should settle down - Was I flirty? * Maybe... * Yes, I was! * I was just friendly - What should I ask about? * His plans and dreams * His love life - How should I respond? * Yes, I should go * Or we could go to your place… - A good question… * A friend * A lover - My plans? * Wait and see * We could escape '- Choose "Our residence"' - What should I say? * I guess you are right * You are wrong '' - What should I do? * Apologize * Reason with her * ''Fight back '- Choose “Town”' - Where should I go? * Tavern * Store - What approach should I take? * Appeal to his morals * Focus on connection with Carmosa * Threaten him - What should I say? * Can I go too? * Go back home '- Choose “Our residence”' - Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not - How should I reply? * I can change my life! * I need you to change my life! '- Choose “Cemetery”' - How should I reply? * I make my own fate ' * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy * '''Madam Ghede ' - Should I search her room? * ''Do it'' * Just go '''- Choose “Town” - What is my goal? * Re-take the residence '' * Go for the Prince * Escape town '''- Choose “Palace” - What to do? * '''''Let him take her * Just humiliate her Ending: Cinders finally manages to drastically change her life and re-takes her residence from Lady Carmosa. She starts a new era for herself and her family. Cinders can’t forgive Carmosa for the years of suffering and has her imprisoned for forging the invitations to the Grand Ball. Thanks to the recovered Last Will of her Father, she becomes the new head of the family. Carmosa pledges vengeance, but is unable to ever realize it. She leaves the dungeon as a broken woman of no power. A shadow of her former self. Cinders continues her Stepmother’s tradition of running her noble house with an iron hand. She leverages the impression she made during the Grand Ball to put her family back at the map of the most influential noble houses in the Kingdom. Her family gains importance and wealth through careful rule and manipulation, quickly becoming a major force to reckon with. '' ''Unfortunately, Cinders is unable to fix the relationship with her stepsisters. The three young women continue to hate each other, especially after Cinders becomes the head of the family. Sophia and Gloria constantly intrigue against Cinders and look for an opportunity to undermine her effort, becoming a source of many troubles in the future. '' ''Free from her Stepmother’s rule and social conventions, Cinders decides to marry Tobias the Merchant, despite all the gossip. His shop prospers and make their family very wealthy, while Cinders’ heritage allows him to become a noble. They have several children and manage to live a happy and honest life together. Category:Walkthrough Category:Independent Woman Ending